barney and ben
by unsociable
Summary: kind of dark comedy murder with barney the purple dinasaur and ben 10 please leave reviews so far the people who had read it say it is so funny they have added it to their favourites! so please r & r


**Barney the purple dinosaur and Ben 10**

"I don't think that I can do this anymore Barney. It just seems wrong. I mean you're a dinosaur and I'm…well I'm a just a teenager who can turn into a variety of different aliens. I just think that we should stop this know before anyone gets hurt."

Ben sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, the thin sheet fell off his back, revealing his lean back muscles. Barney lay there in awe of him. He was just so beautiful, how he ever got such a hunk like Ben he would never know.

"Ben what do you mean this is wrong. How could something so beautiful be wrong! I don't know why you say these things to me. Oh wait, yes I do. It's because you like to hurt me. You like to hurt me so that I come back to you for comfort. That's it isn't it. You know you are like a drug. Once you have a taste, you're hooked."

Barney contemplated rolling over and blanking Ben for a while. But then he couldn't take his eyes of him as he leaned over to pick up his jeans and slid into them. They fit him so perfectly and Barney just loved when he didn't wear any boxers with them. It meant that they showed off…more… Barney leant towards him and put a hand ho his shoulder to pull him back into bed but Ben shook it off harshly and stood up.

"No Barney. I'm serious. I don't want to do this anymore. It's weird. If people found out then they would think that I am weird. I can't have my reputation compromised. It's all I really have."

"But that's not true! You have me! And I have you. You are all I need."

Ben looked over at Barney and he clearly wasn't going to take this seriously. Ben would have to sever all ties and leave Barney with no hopes of a possible relationship.

"Well that's such a cliché. You obviously need more than me. You still need food and water and clothes. The list goes on."

"Well we don't have to need clothes. If you catch my drift…"

Barney threw Ben a cheesy yet seductive smile and Ben turned away.

"No Barney this is finial. I mean it. We're not going to do this anymore. I'm not coming back over hear and I'm asking you to not come over to mine. I hope that you respect my wishes and leave me alone and I will do the same for you. It will be much easier for us both if we don't see each other unless in passing. I'll get Kevin to bring over your things tomorrow and he can pick my things up then if that's ok."

Ben pulled his shirt over his head and walked towards the door. With one last glance into Barney's shocked and tear-filled eyes,

"It's been good darl, see you around."

Barney sat there, totally shocked. _How. How can Ben do this to me! Ben can't do this to me. I need Ben and Ben needs me. This is insane! Ben loves me! This isn't right. Bens pulled some crap in the past but nothing ever like this. This must be some kind of test. Yes a test. A test to see if I can cope without him. To see what I will do and if I will stray. To see if I truly love him. Yes that's it. That's obviously it. _

Barney carried on this mindless babble for a few more minutes before it finally hit him. Ben wasn't going to come back to him. He wasn't going to love him again. Never again would he hold him in his arms. Ben would be holding someone else in his arms soon. Someone new. Probably a human. When his mind started to wander he couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed his coat and rummaged in his bedside draw for something. Slipping it into his coat Barney the purple dinosaur slipped into his leather duster and out of the door.

Ben heard the urgent knock at his door and got up off the sofa to go and answer it. He knew who it was going to be. God forbid Barney could respect what he said and stay away from him. But nooo he had to come straight over and make things much more difficult for both of them. Make things uncomfortable and just so much harder to deal with. Especially for Barney. Ben always knew that he was clingy but he had never expected that it would go this far. Barney was just supposed to be a but of fun.

"Barney how nice to know that you respect my wishes and listen to me."

Barney put one hand on the door and pushed it fully open and walked straight inside.

"Yes Barney. You can come in. not that this whole avoiding thing actually involves avoiding each other."

Barney had tear streaming down his face. He turned to face Ben and looked him straight in the eye.

"You can't be serious. You didn't mean it. You love me and I love you. And we are going to be together."

"No Barney. There is no point. I don't have the same feelings for you as you do for me. Its better that we break it off now rather than string it out for a long time and leave you with crack so deep in your heart that you can't ever move on. I don't want this thing between us to ruin your life as well as mine."

"Don't you see Ben? The damage is already irreversible. You have been inside me and I you. We belonged together and we will be together."

"No Barney! Now please get out! You are upsetting me now just get out."

"Are you sure that that's how you feel Ben?"

"Yes Barney."

By the time Ben turned around to face Barney it was too late. He just had time to see the look of hatred on Barneys face. The look of pure devastation from behind the gun, held at head height. He just had time to see his life flash before his eyes before they went out permanently.

He was in the newspaper the next day. The headline read **BEN TENISON MURDERED BY JEALUES EX LOVER, BARNEY THE PURPLE DIANASAUR.** In the article it talked about how Ben was a loving soul and how Barney was clearly twisted. Nobody cared to look at it from Barney's point of view. From the point of view of a broken hearted, beat down, washed up ex children's TV sat. Barney the purple dinosaur.


End file.
